


Look With The Heart

by Kayim



Category: Daredevil (2003), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:24:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha needs a favor and Matt can't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look With The Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the quote by Antoine de Saint-Exupery: "But the eyes are blind. One must look with the heart..."

He can feel her the moment she walks into the room. The scent of her, the sound of her footsteps, the beating of her heart. His office seems to shrink around him, condensing everything into a space barely large enough for the two of them. 

It's been more than a year since they spoke last, longer since they had anything more than a friendship between them, but his own heart rate speeds up and he listens carefully, but hers remains slow and steady. He's known her long enough though that it doesn't bother him.

"Natasha."

"Matthew."

"So, my boss needs a good lawyer," she says, getting straight to the point as though they were continuing a conversation from five minutes earlier. She is standing on the other side of his desk, but he can still feel the warmth of her breath as she speaks. He can hear a slight trace of her Russian accent when she speaks – something he's only ever heard in the past when she was tired or seriously injured. He hopes this time it's simply the former.

"Fury doesn't need my help." 

She shakes her head – her hair is hanging loose around her shoulders and he hears the soft swish as it brushes against the cotton of her jacket. It's gotten longer since the last time they were together. "I'm not with SHIELD at the moment," she tells him, taking a step closer. She reaches across the desk with one hand, slowly enough that he doesn't startle, and gently presses her fingertips against his cheek. 

"Then who?" He manages to keep his voice steady, but the feel of Natasha's skin against his leaves him desperate for more. There are calluses on her fingers that he doesn't remember and a faint smell of gun oil that is far more familiar than it should be. 

There's a moment of hesitation before she answers. "Tony Stark." 

He can't help his laugh when he hears the disgust in her voice. The idea of his Natasha working for someone like Stark is incredible. 

"If you won't help…" she snaps, pulling her hand away and taking a step backwards.

He shakes his head and reaches out a hand towards her, letting her decide whether to accept the unspoken apology. "You know I'll help," he says, smiling when she slides her hand into his. He may not be completely forgiven, but it's a start. "But I'm not doing it for Stark."

Her fingers tighten around his. "I know," she replies. "And thank you."


End file.
